1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to the field of data compression and recovery.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Prior art of data compression and recovery relies on redundancy in the data, of which the patent by Welch is typical. Welch, T. A., "High Speed Data Compression and Decompression Apparatus and Method" , U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,302, Sperry Corporation, New York, N.Y., Filed Jun. 20, 1983, Issued Dec. 10, 1985. In contrast, my invention does not rely on redundancy in the data. Instead, my invention eliminates unnecessary information about the sequential order in which pairings of input and output data are listed in a gate table, in deference to an adopted standard order.
3. Statement of the Necessity
A gate table is also known as a truth table or logic table. The tabular format of a gate table is too bulky to be fit for use in most labels and expressions. My invention solves the problem by converting gate table information into a parameter format concise enough for use in labels and expressions.